Glasgow to Edinburgh via Falkirk Line
|el = |speed = |elevation = |box_width = auto }} The Glasgow to Edinburgh via Falkirk Line is a mainline railway line linking Glasgow and Edinburgh via Falkirk in Scotland. It is the principal route out of the four rail links between Scotland's two biggest cities, hosting the flagship "Shuttle" service between and . Places served The route serves the following places (Ordnance Survey grid references for stations): Services Passenger services are operated by First ScotRail. The line is not currently electrified but the Scottish Government plans to have it so by 2016. 1950s/60s As part of a review by the British Transport Commission report in 1952, the services were provided by the 1956 batch of Class 126 DMU, entering service in 1957. 1970s In 1971, the stock provided changed to locomotives fitted for Blue Star multiple working. Initially a mixture of Class 25, Class 27 and Class 37 at each end of a rake of Mark 2 carriages through wired and piped to provide "push-pull" working. This very quickly settled down to a dedicated pool of Class 27 locomotives. These were classified as Class 27/1. Initially steam heating was employed; a number of locomotives were later fitted with Deutz air cooled diesel alternator sets to supply electric heating to the coaches and designated as Class 27/2. 1980s The "push-pull" service was demanding on the Class 27s and reliability started to suffer. In 1980, the push-pull sets were replaced by single Class 47/7s at one end of a rake of Mark 3 carriages and a DBSO operating with TDM system. Also during this period, InterCity provided through services from Glasgow Queen Street to London King's Cross and various West Country destinations, resulting in the use of InterCity 125s on the route. At this time, the service operated on a half-hourly frequency with all trains stopping at Haymarket and Falkirk High, with alternate trains stopping at Polmont and Linlithgow. Some peak hour trains stopped at Bishopbriggs, Lenzie and Croy. Sunday trains served . In 1984 the Polmont rail accident, where a train hit a cow on the track (part of the cow's leg was trapped in the bogie of the train, lifting it off the track) resulted in 13 deaths and 61 injuries. It led to a debate about the safety of push-pull trains. In the late 1980s with the electrification of the Great Eastern Main Line, the DBSO set-up was planned for replacement with Class 158 in four and six car formations, however due to delays in deliveries and the need to release the stock for the Great Eastern Main Line, Class 156 were used for a short period, prior to being put into use on the Far North Line. 1990s/2000s Delivery of the Class 170s since 1998 has displaced the Class 158s for other duties, including the Far North Line. Other motive power can be seen as a result of operational considerations including Classes 156 and 158. The "(Glasgow Queen Street-Edinburgh Haymarket) Shuttle" weekday day time service pattern sees a train every 15 minutes from Glasgow/Edinburgh. All trains stop at Falkirk High and Haymarket, with selected trains stopping at Croy, Polmont and Linlithgow. The Sunday service sees a train every 30 minutes from Glasgow/Edinburgh with all trains calling at Falkirk High and Haymarket and a train every hour at Croy, Polmont and Linlithgow. History The route has historic significance as it was Scotland's first inter-city railway, opening on 2 February 1842 as the Edinburgh and Glasgow Railway.Robertson(1983). Chapter 3, Section II: The essential link: Edinburgh to Glasgow, Pp 99-120. It later became a key constituent of the North British Railway.Awdry (1990); Page 128. Future developments It was announced in 2007 by the Scottish Government that electrification of the route was now a priority. In December 2008, as part of Transport Scotland's 20 year programme of major capital projects, First Minister Alex Salmond announced that contracts for the design of the scheme are to be signed in early 2009. It is anticipated that the electrification will be completed between 2015-2016. References Notes Sources * * * * RAILSCOT on Edinburgh and Glasgow Railway * * Other articles * Glasgow to Edinburgh Lines * Edinburgh and Glasgow Railway Category:Railway lines in Scotland Category:Standard gauge railways in Scotland